InuYasha Wiki:Daimyō-kai/Log/2012 May 11
10:30 Rowan Salazar Hello * 10:31 Ryoga04 Hi Rowan * JINIERULES has joined the chat. * 10:32 JINIERULES hi * 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Test? * 10:33 Ryoga04 I've signed the attendance section of the Daimyo-kai. Suzaku, shall we start? * 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Okay, good. My thing wasn't working earlier. * 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Typing that is. * 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts It still lags...ugh... * 10:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Anyone know why redirects won't work? * 10:34 JINIERULES you get my message ? * 10:34 Ryoga04 Redirects? That's due to the new update by Wikia :/ * 10:34 Rowan Salazar I wasn't aware the redirects weren't working... * 10:34 Ryoga04 The chat is kind of lagging for me too... * 10:34 JINIERULES hello * 10:35 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Ah...Wikia * 10:35 Ryoga04 Hello Jinie. * 10:35 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts P.S. Rowan, I like the "intervention header." Kind of a serious name, but it's cool. * 10:35 JINIERULES hi * 10:35 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Hello. * 10:36 JINIERULES you didnt get my meesage right? * 10:36 JINIERULES hello * 10:36 Rowan Salazar Haha, thanks. :) * 10:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I think we can wait, maybe...five more minutes? If that's okay with everyone. Idk if anyone else will be joining us, but we can wait a tad longer, just in case. * 10:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Jinie:Are you talking to me? * 10:37 Ryoga04 Sure that's okay. * 10:37 JINIERULES yeah * 10:37 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts What message? * 10:37 Rowan Salazar 'tis okay with me, too. * 10:37 JINIERULES um you know punks and witness whom i wrote is here spanish wiki * 10:38 Ryoga04 .... * 10:38 Ryoga04 Testing... * 10:38 Ryoga04 The chat is lagging! * 10:38 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Oh yeah. What was it you wanted to get across with that, exactly? * 10:39 JINIERULES actually i found in spanish wiki i very surprised to See Punks and Witness was added * 10:40 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts So it was just a "for my information" type of thing? * 10:40 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Brb. * 10:40 JINIERULES yes * 10:43 Rowan Salazar Hm... * 10:44 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Sorry, crisis. I'm back. * 10:44 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts We can start now, if we're all prepared. * 10:44 Ryoga04 Yeah, let's start. * 10:45 Rowan Salazar Right * 10:47 Rowan Salazar First things first: we have an abundance of unlicensed images, which are all a huge violation of Wikia's copyright licenses. * 10:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Rowan will now discuss image licensing, our first order of business. * 10:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Ooops. Lag time. * 10:48 Rowan Salazar Haha, it's okay. Anyways, I want to know if us admins should just go ahead and start deleting them whenever we see them, or if we should go around licensing them. Which would be more productive? * JINIERULES has left the chat. * 10:49 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Deleting them, unless they're being used. Most of them aren't being used, which is the second order of business. Orphaned images. So the two maybe linked. * 10:49 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Are the unlicensed images tagged? * 10:50 Rowan Salazar Actually, I believe the majority of the images on the wiki are unlicensed, and are being used. No, not all of the unlicensed images are tagged. Some are, but most aren't (I think). * 10:51 Rowan Salazar Most early files were uploaded before Serena intervened with licensing requirements. * 10:51 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Hm, well then the problem would be finding them. Images don't automatically go into any categories right-off-the-bat, as I recall. * 10:51 Ryoga04 Delete? Only orphaned ones. Add license to the used ones. Otherwise, Wikia would start deleting them. * 10:52 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Some of them may end up being duplicated as well. I think I've seen a few images that more or less correlated with ones I've uploaded personally, though they weren't being used. * 10:52 Rowan Salazar But, the thing is, we don't know where all the unlicensed photos come from. I speak for myself when I say I honestly don't want to go around through the anime episodes looking for screenshots, Ryoga. * 10:53 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts If it's individual episodes we need to match them with, I could more or less help there. I could probably remember what episode they come from just by looking at them. * 10:54 Rowan Salazar Okay then, if you're willing, then by all means. So, have we come to an agreement as far as unlicensed images go? * 10:55 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I'd still like to know what the process will actually be, specifically. * 10:55 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Will we start by tagging? * 10:56 Rowan Salazar I would think so. Then, someone goes through the tagged ones and licenses the ones that are worth saving. * 10:57 Ryoga04 We would have to use Special:Listfiles... @Rowan: You have a point. Like Suzaku, I think I could remember what episode they come from... now that I'm re-watching the series. I'll try my best. * 10:58 Rowan Salazar Sounds good, Ryoga. * 10:58 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I can delete and license. Who wants to tag? * 10:59 Rowan Salazar I'd be willing to delete and tag. * 10:59 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Ryoga, will you just be licensing, then? * 11:00 Ryoga04 Yes, I will license the images. * 11:00 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Okay, that also solves our second item. Our third item is infobox images. * 11:01 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts What sorts of images should we use for main characters? I don't particularly like the ones with the squares or hexagons or whatever in the background. * 11:03 Rowan Salazar So you'd rather see them as shots from the actual anime/manga/movie? * 11:03 Ryoga04 As a reader, I prefer seeing the character's face in the infobox. Hexagons? I assume you're talking about the calender images? * 11:03 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Yeah, like on Sesshomaru and Koga's page. * 11:04 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I'd like to see the highest quality images; preferably more recent ones, either from the last season or the Final Act. * 11:06 Ryoga04 The background can be removed, Suzaku. Season 6 images would be the best, imo. In the Final Act, the characters have a 'TMOHS' look, thanks to Kyoto Animation... * 11:06 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts TMOHS? * 11:07 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts And even without the background, they aren't the best. I like high-graphics images. * 11:07 Ryoga04 Oops, sorry. 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'. * 11:07 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Qu'est-ce que c'est? * 11:07 Rowan Salazar I've never heard of that either. * 11:07 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts And what's wrong with that kind of look, do you not like it? * 11:09 Ryoga04 It's pretty famous here. No, I don't like it. But, I'm not saying we shouldn't use Final Act images.. * 11:09 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Why don't you like it? I liked the animation, myself. It was very color rich. :) * 11:11 Rowan Salazar I think it all depends on the character and on the specific screenshot. * 11:12 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Are you saying for use in infoboxes, or in general about the information (I'm leaning towards assuming the former...)? * 11:12 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts *animation, not information * 11:12 Rowan Salazar For the use in the infoboxes... * 11:12 Ryoga04 @Suzaku: I don't know.. haha. * 11:12 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Ah. Well...I'd like as much consistency as possible. :/ * 11:13 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts As far as using different images goes. * 11:14 Rowan Salazar But there are many characters not featured in the final act (although I assume you mainly want the consistency to be between the main characters of the series...?) * 11:14 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Yeah, right now I'm just talking about the main ones. * 11:15 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Inuyasha's group, Sesshy's group, Koga & Co., and maybe Naraku's group too. Oh, and Kikyo. * 11:16 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts People like Ayame or Ms. Higurashi can have images from wherever, as far as my concern goes. * 11:16 Ryoga04 Ms. Higurashi? Do you mean Kagome? * 11:16 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts (Although I would still prefer more recent images where the animation is superior) * 11:16 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts No, her mom. * 11:18 Ryoga04 Sixth season is the best, in terms of animation quality. So, we should try to use images from that season. * 11:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts What are your thoughts on the matter, perhaps in terms of a decision, Rowan? * 11:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Do you still think it depends? * 11:20 Rowan Salazar No, not if it's between the final act and the sixth season. As long as it shows the character well, the images will be fine with me. I can't tell if sixth season or final act is better, though, so I can't form an opinion there.. * 11:22 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Okay, I can find images, unless someone else wants to do it more. * 11:22 Ryoga04 Okay Suzaku. * 11:22 Rowan Salazar That's okay with me, too. * 11:23 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Alright, then. Last image-related issue. Poor quality ones; I've seen a few fuzzy ones around, though I know Serena and perhaps you too Rowan, have deleted a bunch. How big of a problem would you say this is? * 11:25 Rowan Salazar It's not that huge, but I've seen a fair share of them. It's usually the unlicensed ones, though. Some are tagged as poor quality, and some aren't. * 11:27 Ryoga04 Have you seen the ones with black bars/distortions all over them? I think they're from some bootlegged InuYasha DVD. Use of images from such sources means copyright violation, so they should be deleted. As for the others, like the blurry ones, we can just upload new versions of them. And, delete the old revisions. * 11:27 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Okay, so this should be sorted out along with the licensing issue. Although you did say you didn't like the quality of my original Kyora image; are there any others that you wanted replace. I think Hiten is one, though I don't know what I can do about that, since it's a very early episode, and the quality isn't the best, unless I got the DVD. * 11:28 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts ^The Kyora/Hiten question is directed to Rowan, sorry. * 11:28 Rowan Salazar Are you sure that's what the black bars mean? (Also, may I add just one more image-related issue after this? I forgot to add it to the agenda but I'll add it now) And no, there's no others I can specifically think of at the moment. * 11:29 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Okay, and yeah bring it up if you want. Idk, myself, about the black bars. * 11:30 Ryoga04 I was told so, lol. Maybe they were taken from Youtube or something? Youtube's a copyvio too. * 11:30 Ryoga04 Edit: Youtube episode videos are copyvios too. * 11:31 Rowan Salazar I dunno. The topic I added is: A lot of the image names consist of random numbers that really seem to make no sense. Has anyone else noticed it? * 11:32 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Īe. * 11:32 Ryoga04 Yes. They were most probably downloaded from some website and uploaded directly to the wiki. * 11:34 Rowan Salazar They're very cumbersome, especially if you're looking for certain images. I was wondering if we should try renaming these...? * 11:34 Ryoga04 We should. But only admins can rename files :P * 11:36 Rowan Salazar True.. What do you think Suzaku? * 11:36 Rowan Salazar And Ryoga, you could help tag them with the Poor filename template, if you're willing. * 11:38 Ryoga04 Leave it to me :0 * 11:38 Ryoga04 Wrong emoticon, :) * 11:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Uh...idk. Renaming is rather tedious, but hopefully there aren't too many? My thought is that most of them are unused and I can delete them in the up-coming purge. * 11:41 Rowan Salazar But if they aren't able to be deleted, perhaps I could go around renaming them, if you don't want to (like you said, after the purge hopefully there won't be too many left). I know it's tedious, but it would help with finding images. * 11:41 Ryoga04 I hope so too. * 11:42 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Yes, it would be helpful. P.S. We have .gif uploader; I think you already posted a warning about our image policy on his talk page though. * 11:43 Rowan Salazar Yup, I deleted them as soon as they popped up, and left the warning on his page. Hopefully he'll read up on the policies now. :) * 11:44 Ryoga04 He uploads gif to many wikis: Rurouni Kenshin, Flame of Recca, Yuu Yuu Hakusho, to name a few... * 11:44 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I just deleted two more. Hopefully, there won't be any more uploads. * 11:44 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts So, shall we proceed to item #2? * 11:45 Ryoga04 Yes. * 11:45 Rowan Salazar Hai. * 11:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Obviously since featured articles are written rather seldomly (my own lack of psychic energy being the main reason), I was thinking that we should feature them for longer durations. One month doesn't give me very long before another one needs to go up. * 11:50 Rowan Salazar I agree, perhaps making them longer until we can gather more writers who are willing to help out (P.S. You're doing a great job with them, by the way... ^_^). Perhaps three months? * 11:51 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Hmm...what do you think Ryoga? Is three months too long? * 11:52 Ryoga04 I've been trying to complete my pending works too, but most of the time I'm uninspired and don't want to do anything! Three months sounds good, not that long. We should change poll more often then... * 11:53 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Um...maybe not. It isn't that easy to come up with clever questions to ask people that often. * 11:54 Rowan Salazar If we work together, it couldn't be too hard to update it every two weeks or so..? * 11:55 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I was doing it twice a month, but then I realized that I'll eventually run out of things to ask. * 11:55 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts So I was planning, starting this month, to do it just once a month. * 11:56 Rowan Salazar I think working together will make it run faster. I quite like the polls, actually. I like seeing the results. What do you think, Ryoga? * 11:58 Ryoga04 We can ask yes or no questions too. Like, "would you like to see an InuYasha spin-off" or "Do you think the chapters skipped in Final Act should be animated" or something like that? I agree with you Rowan. * 11:59 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Very well. * 12:00 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Now, requirements for the featured articles; do you think they're fine now, or do you think they should be more stringent? * 12:01 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I think "comprehensive and in-depth" is a little too vague. * 12:01 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts For example. * 12:02 Rowan Salazar Well, what suggestions do you have to add to it? * 12:05 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Well, I know this is where I get my ideas, but as I was there for three years, it's really not so suprising. I was thinking of something along the lines of this...http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Featured_article_nominations * 12:10 Ryoga04 Our community is not active like Wookieepedia's Suzaku. So I don't think we can expect top-quality articles... * 12:11 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I mean, I've already been operating under those standards, so I just want to see that this sort of quality is maintained. * 12:11 Rowan Salazar aside from the "quotes" comment and the Inquisitorious inspection, I can agree to the other necessary points. @Ryoga, we've only been using top-quality articles, though. * 12:14 Ryoga04 Okay then Suzaku :) I really wish people would contribute more to InuYasha Wiki... * JINIERULES has joined the chat. * 12:15 JINIERULES MMMM * 12:15 Ryoga04 @Rowan: You're right. * 12:16 JINIERULES http://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Víctima_de_los_Pandilleros * 12:17 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Alright. What's RTE editor? * 12:18 Rowan Salazar Ah, that's the visual editor I mentioned before, Suzaku. * 12:18 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Did you add that, Rowan? * 12:18 Rowan Salazar Yes. I added it. * 12:18 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Time lag again. * 12:18 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Sorry. * 12:19 JINIERULES HEY RYOGA * 12:19 Ryoga04 Rowan, do you mean the Visual Editor of Wikia skin? * 12:19 JINIERULES WIKIA SKIN? * 12:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Yes. * 12:19 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts As opposed to source mode. * 12:19 JINIERULES Inuyasha and Kagome * 12:19 Rowan Salazar No problem. Yeah, Ryoga, but I'm rethinking it. * 12:20 Rowan Salazar Do you use the visual editor, Ryoga? * 12:20 Ryoga04 I use Source mode. But most of the time I'm on Monobook skin though.. * 12:20 JINIERULES anway * 12:21 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Jinie: I'm not sure what you're talking about, but frankly it's disruptive. We're discussing critical issues and don't have time filter through your comments. I'm sorry, but if you can't lend anything constructive to the discussion, please leave... :/ I hope you guys don't consider me out of line in saying so... * 12:22 JINIERULES ok after discussion about critical issues * 12:23 JINIERULES i get it * 12:23 Rowan Salazar Oh, I tried monobook for a bit. It's pretty interesting. Earlier, I was considering asking the community whether or not we should disable the visual editor in the wikia skin, but I can't seem to even recall my reasoning anymore. I don't have much more to say on the topic, so maybe we should just forget about it and move on. * JINIERULES has left the chat. * 12:24 Ryoga04 @Suzaku: :D * 12:24 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts You said that it was so that new editors could become familiar with working with code. * 12:25 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Since visual mode doesn't really require that you know anything about code; but when they have to deal with it they don't know what to do. Basically you want to take off the training wheels. * 12:26 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Or take their calculators away and make them do the math by hand. * 12:26 Rowan Salazar xD I suppose you can put it that way * 12:26 Rowan Salazar But, I dunno if it's the best decision since we don't have all that many editors anyhow. * 12:26 Ryoga04 I think we should implement that. It sounds good. * 12:27 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts As I told Rowan before: I like the idea, but I don't know how it would affect other users (not like we have many, as she points out). I just don't want anyone to be inconvenienced or discouraged. * 12:29 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts We could at least investigate it, to see if it's even possible. Who knows, disabling it might cause the Cooking Wiki to explode or something. We just don't have any data! o.O * 12:29 Rowan Salazar Yes, that's what I'm afraid of... but, I looked up help pages and they have some basic help pages for using source mode on wikis. * 12:29 Rowan Salazar *I'm afraid it may discourage users, not that it will explode.. * 12:30 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Lol, me too... * 12:30 Rowan Salazar And it is possible, you have to use the Contact Wikia button, though. And I think you may need community consensus (not sure about the latter part, though) * 12:31 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I mean, our ancestors were able to build the pyramids with source mode, so who needs visual mode anyway? * 12:31 Ryoga04 Oh, I see. Like Rowan, I thought it'd help the users learn more about wiki markup and html. * 12:31 Rowan Salazar Mhm. Wikitext and how NOT to mess up a page's formatting... * 12:32 Ryoga04 :O Pyramids with source mode? Are you sure? * 12:32 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Positive. The Ancient Egyptians never moved passed monobooks. It's in all the textbooks. * 12:32 Rowan Salazar Pyramids....? * 12:32 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts *monobook (singular) * 12:32 Rowan Salazar O.O * 12:32 Ryoga04 Monobook FTW! * 12:33 Ryoga04 Hehe * 12:33 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts So that concludes that; Rowan, you can pursue this course of action as you wish. * 12:33 Ryoga04 Wikipedia's vector skin is good too. I heard that Wikia had this cool Monaco skin before, I haven't seen it though. * 12:34 Rowan Salazar So, will we be putting up a transcript of this meeting or something to enforce our decisions made or something? * 12:34 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I would, since that's what the Wook does with its mofferences...but, idk how. :/ * 12:35 Ryoga04 Yes, please put up a transcript of the meeting Suzaku. * 12:36 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Idk how!!! (Throws boomerang at Ryoga) * 12:37 Rowan Salazar I just now copied and pasted this into a wordpad document and it came out pretty decently.. how is it formatted at the Wook. Can you link to it? * 12:38 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Are we done? Do any of you want to share any of the projects you're working on? Another aspect of this meeting was to be coordination of activity in general. * 12:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Mofferences/Log/2012_February_12 * 12:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Mofferences/February_12,_2012 * 12:39 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts First one is transcript, second is minutes. * 12:41 Ryoga04 ^^ Something like the minutes version? * 12:42 Rowan Salazar Hmm... well, I've got no new projects currently going on... * 12:43 Ryoga04 I have five projects pending. Suikotsu, Takemaru, Nikosen, Kohaku and Sango... * 12:43 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts I'm obviously still working on Kaguya. After that I'll probably move onto Ruri and Hari, so we'll have two quick featured articles lined up to go up afterwards. * 12:44 Ryoga04 Tbh, the reason I'm uninspired is because I'm down at the moment. Real life issues... * 12:44 Rowan Salazar Sounds good. Would you maybe want me to work on a navibox or something for Movie 1? * 12:44 Rowan Salazar It's okay, Ryoga, RL takes priority. * 12:47 Ryoga04 Ty Rowan. Speaking of Navibox, what do you think of this: http://clannad.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navbox_character * 12:47 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Yes, that'd be great, actually. I've been planning to make one myself, but I didn't know how to go about it. And Ryoga, we all have to deal with that sometimes. My reasons are far more lethargic, as I've just lost interest, frankly. I'm interested in writing on a lot of projects, on various wikis and off-line as well. I've been in conceptual for a novel for ages, but as my brother likes to point out, I like to start a bunch of things, but always move on before I finish anything. I'm trying not to do that with the InuYasha Wiki. * 12:49 Ryoga04 I know Suzaku. Thank goodness I've not lost interest in editing Wikia (yet). * 12:50 Rowan Salazar I'm the exact same way, but if others are counting on me, I try to get things done quickly so I don't forget. >.< * 12:50 Rowan Salazar (I have to go in ten minutes..) * 12:51 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts That's okay, Rowan. I think we're wrapped up here. Unless anyone has any last minute concerns they'd like addressed. * 12:52 Ryoga04 I'm glad that this conference worked out perfectly. * 12:52 Rowan Salazar None I can think of... BTW, where should I post the transcript of the meeting? * 12:52 Rowan Salazar It did! I think it was great :D * 12:53 Ryoga04 A sub-page of the Daimyo-kai, maybe? * 12:53 Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts Indeed. It was very successful, I'd say. You can post them as subpages of the Daimyo-kai page; with links on the main one. * 12:54 Rowan Salazar Okay, should the subpage be the date or something? * 12:54 Ryoga04 Yes, I think. Suzaku>